The Way I Feel
by AlwaysTrueToYou
Summary: Bella has a rich mum, went in Folks' High School and is the most popular girl around. She's driving her car as she find Edward staring at her. She starts falling in love with him, but she will find more troubles instead. On hiatus.
1. My New Home, Sucks

**BPOV**  
The green scenery is making me sick. There are less trees in Phoenix than here in Folks. Not to mention the temperature. To add to that, it's raining. Wow, it's truly a raining paradise. Why did I come here again? Sigh. I was listening to 'Just Dance' on my MP3 player when the car jerked to a stop. I looked at Renee as she announced "We're here!" There lies a grand mansion which looks absolutely beautiful.

"OMG! Renee, I love it!"

"I'm glad you love it."

In front of the mansion lies a cherry red porsche that was gorgeous like it was meant for me. "Renee, is that mine?" I asked as i pointed at the porsche. She nodded. I ran over her side to hug her.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! It's gorgeous."

I ran into the mansion and took a look at the bedrooms.

"Mum, which is my bedroom?"

"It's the one with the balcony."

I found and enter the room. It is bigger than my old one but the wallpaper is white, classic and of course, boring!

"Its perfect, Renee. Thanks. Really."

Well, at least the part where I thanked her is sincere. The room so need a make over. Suddenly, I remembered that I had to call Charlie. He has asked/commanded me to call him when I reached Folks. He is such an over-protective Father. Sigh. He finally answered at the third ring.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey. Have you seen your home yet?"

"Yah. It's extremely beautiful. I love it. How about you?"

"Same old, same old. It doesn't feel the same without you."

"Do you mean the part where you have to cook yourself now?" I joked.

"Yah and the part where the house is much more quiet."

I heard a faint sound downstairs.

"Oh. Sorry Dad. I think Mum's calling me. Got to go."

"Alright. Later then, kiddo."

I hung up the phone. I hate it when he called me kiddo. I am a teenager, not a 8 year-old kid. I hurried down and asked Renee if she had called me. Weird enough, she didn't. It must be my imagination. I ran up the stairs and phoned my boyfriends and yes, I said boyfriends with the 's' behind. You are thinking that I am a slut or a whore right? But no, I am not a slut or a whore. I had lots of boyfriends but I never actually had sex with them. Only physical contact. Alright, I am a slut and a whore. Happy? I phoned John first.

He answered immediately.

"Hey babe. How's it going?"

"I'm fine. I just called you to tell you something."

"Sure, whatever."

I heard someone in the phone and she had a sassy voice. Urgh. . . He's cheating on me. Of course, not that i care or anything. It would be a great excuse to break up with him, since I called to break up with him anyways.

"Hey, did I hear a girl on the phone? Are you cheating on me!"

_Hell, yesss!_

"No way. I can never cheat on you. You have the best boobs I've seen."

_Who did he think I am? 3? Do I even looked like a idiot to him? Why did I go out with him?_

"You're lying! I heard a girl. I can't believe you're cheating on me!" I screamed while adding a few sniffs so that he thought I was crying.

"Babe, I won't cheat on you really. I love you."

_Like real. He says that to every girl he had sex with._

"Stop lying to me! We're over!" I shouted.

I hung up the phone and got ready for the next call, Tom. I had no idea how to break it to him. He had always been so sensitive. However, heck care. I'm gonna do it anyway.

"Hey, Drake." I said in a flirty manner.

"No, this is Tom."

"Oh." I acted like I was dumb.

"Hey, Tom." I used my normal voice.

"Hey."

I can't believe he didn't asked me who's Drake yet. Boys are supposed to be jealous and asked. Forget it. I am just going straight to the point.

"I am sorry. I dating a new boy now. So we're over. Well, toodles!" I used my sarcastic tone and ended the call with a kiss.

Next, Gerald. Then, Kelvin. After that, Aaron or Damien. . . This is going to take a while. But i have a better idea. It takes longer, but with no calling involved. I just ignored their sms and phone calls. When they don't any reply back for a few days, they will finally get the fact that I had ditched them. Of course, unless they don't get what I mean, then I will call them.


	2. Folks High School

**BPOV**  
I drifted off to sleep. It was darkness everywhere, I yelled for aid but no one came. I turned around immediately when I heard my name being called. There was a pair of golden eyes staring at me. I was supposed to feel afraid but I felt warm and I was mesmerized by them. I heard my name again. I flung my eyes opened and look around. I was still in my out-dated room. I wondered about the pair of golden-colored eyes. They were beautiful. . .

"Bella!" Renee cried from downstairs.

"Coming! I need to get ready. Wait for me!" I said as I rubbed my bleary eyes.

I chose my outfit and went to the bathroom. **(outfit in profile.)** I was finishing the final touch of my eye shadow when I realized that I had school today. I don't believe it! Urgh. . . Never mind, I don't need to change my clothes. They are all cute, sexy and hot. I'm so gonna be the center of attention again. Not that I hate it. It's just so uncomfortable thinking everyone is looking and talking about you. I predict that boys are saying how hot I look and wondering if they should ask me out while girls are thinking that it's unfair that I get all the attention, discussing how bitchy I look and making sure that I won't steal their pathetic boyfriends. I bet I am right. That's why I'm a pro in relationships. I hurried down and spotted that my mum was gone already. Guess I'm taking my new ride. Like I don't have enough attention already.

I decided to take a spin around Folks since I have not test drive it.

I took out my branded sunglasses and turned on the radio. The station was playing 'Burning up'. **(song in profile.)** That song was totally describe boys who are into me, duh. I took off at the top speed. I past the forest and a couple of boys were whistling when they saw me.

_Jerks!  
_  
I reversed and said to them "Please, like I'm interest in any of you losers. So fuck off."

Just as I was about to go, I noticed a boy behind the gang was staring at me. Most importantly, he was gorgeous. He had a pair of golden eyes. I couldn't see his face but only the eyes that glow in the dark. He was smirking at me. What the fuck? I don't even know him. Why am I looking at him? I looked away and shuddered as I took off. His eyes was etched in my mind.

I reached school and it seems that my prediction was right as usual. Everyone is staring and gossiping about me. Instant popularity, so got used to it. I particularly noticed a boy cause he was actually drooling! Wow, interesting. I've never met one before.

"Mike! Dude, you're drooling!" One of his friends shouted.

I bet all the people in the hallway can hear him.


	3. OMG HE'S HOT!

**BPOV**  
I headed to the office to see Mrs Cope to retrieve my timetable. She explained a lot of shit before giving it to me. After that, I walked out of the office. I was kinda surprised that I didn't fall asleep cause usually, when I hear a boring speech, I fall asleep.

I wasn't looking forward to my 1st class. I can't skip it either cause it's the 1st day of school and the teacher will call for names. Lame! I just hope that I won't meet that boy whose name I forgotten who was drooling all over me. I bet that in the future, he might be obsessed with me and follow me around wherever I go.

My 1st class was biology. Hate it, never like it. I kept getting Cs for that class. Once I enter the class, Mr Brook welcomed me.

"You must be Isabella Swan. I have heard a lot about you."

"No doubt. Btw it's Bella Swan."

"Okay. . . Please take seat, just find a seat that's available."

_Is he feeling awkward? Or did I just offended him?_

I spotted that boy named whatever waving his hands and pointing at the empty car beside him.

_Oh great, he's in my class. *Snort._

I saw a rather cute boy and sat beside him. I didn't bother to look at that cute boy as he introduced himself.

"hi, I'm Edward Cullen."

"I'm Bella Swan."

_As you know.  
_  
My phone vibrated and I whipped out my phone to check my sms. It was form Aaron.

'Have u reach tat town yet?'

_Why should I inform everything to him? I'm not his_ _wife._

'I miss u already. Love u, dear.'

. . .

_Gross much? Who did he think he was to me? My husband?_

Unfortunately, there were a lot more sms than I thought. I let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Edward whispered into my ear, feeling concerned.

His voice hit me like a light cool breeze. His voice was musical, sexy and hot.

_What the heck was I thinking? I couldn't like him right? My boyfriends' problems are not solved yet. However, I do need a 'temporary' boyfriend to tell my 'unrelated to what a slut or whore I am' problems._

"Nothing"

"Just having some . . . problems" I added so softly that I make sure no one, including Edward, can hear me.

He chuckled.

_What? He couldn't have heard me? Could he? Maybe he's laughing at another thing._

Zzzz. . .

_A__nother sms? Damn it. He doesn't get it, does he?_

I'm breaking up with him, for goodness sake. Is he obsessed with me? I shivered at those thoughts. A voice interrupted me.

"Are you cold?" The musical voice spoke again.

"No, I'm just not used to the temperature in Folks." I replied and lifted my head up.

I gasped and dropped my pen when I looked at his face. He was like a Greek goddess, totally perfect, absolutely gorgeous, awesomely hot and sexy.

I regained consciousness and picked up my pen. He chuckled and I blushed.

_OMG! He's hot! The hottest person I've ever seen!_

I need to stay away from him or get a boyfriend other than him. I knew that I will act like a fool in front of him. I need to get outta here.

"Mr Brook, I feel sick. May I miss the class please?"

"Alright, Miss Swan. Go to the nurse now."

"Thanks, Mr Brook."

I escaped the room quickly and headed towards the exit. 'Ring . . .' Damn it. It's recess time. Who cares, as long as I don't have to be around HIM. I needed to have friends and I was thinking of how to get them. Then, I bumped onto that drooling boy.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton."

"Hi. You were in my biology class right?"

"Yah, I was. Do you want to meet my friends?"

"Um. . . sure. Why not."

We entered the cafeteria and there was many people chatting while others were looking at me. Mike walked towards a group of students.

"Hey, guys. This is Bella and they are . . ."

A curly blond-haired girl interrupted him.

"I'm Jessica Stanley. This is Angela, Lauren, Eric and Taylor."

"Hi, guys. Nice to meet you."

"You too." replied Angela.

Taylor was a perv. He was staring at my boobs when Lauren cleared her throat.

"Oh and I guess you're new so I'm just telling you this. Over there,"

she pointed to the table where Edward seats at. There was a blondie, short-haired pixie, faceless expression guy and a muscular hottie at his table. All the girls were looking at Edward. Must be his fan club.

"they're the Cullens. The beautiful blond girl is Rosalie. **(outfit in profile.)** The other cute girl is-"

Angela was interrupted by Jessica.

"Cute? Oh please, I think you mean short. She's Alice Cullen. **(outfit in profile.)** The CUTE hottie that is not so muscular is Jasper and the super muscular hottie is Emmett Cullen. Oh and the OMG guy is,"

"Edward Cullen." I said, it did not came out like a question.

"Yah, that's right. You heard of him?"

"I guess so." I lied.

"Heard of him? She's sitting with him in biology." Mike said rudely as if he was jealous.

"What?!! OMG! That's awesome! He's like the most beautiful guy in school."

"Really. Wow." I said sarcastically.

_Why wouldn't I know? Do I look like a idiot?_

Jessica glared at me.

"Okayyy." I said in defeat.

"Fine. So who are you dating right now?"

I so wished she didn't say that.

"No one, actually."

"Seriously?"

"Yah, totally."

"Okay?"

Recess was over in the blink of an eye.


	4. WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME!

**BPOV**

I walked to my locker to get some books. I shoved some books away and found my history textbook. Just as I was about to grabbed my history book, it fell.

I waited to hear the sound of the impact, but I didn't.

"Here you go." The velvet voice said.

"Thanks."

(That was my intelligent answer. I had already planned on what to say on every question and I will not panicked again.)

I walked away as fast as I could. He picked up his pace and soon it was same as mine.

"Yes?"

"Are you running away from me?"

"No,"

(Duh.)

"why would I?"

"Okay, so do you wanna go out with me tonight?"

(What? That's it, I so hate him. He is damn cocky. Idiot.)

"No. I have a boyfriend already."

(Boyfriends actually.)

"Okay. Who?"

I'm so done with acting innocent. It's tiring.

"Why do you care?"

"What?"

Sigh. Is that person deaf? I don't bother to talk to him anymore. I walked towards my class but he blocked my way.

"Get out of my way."

"Make me."

"My pleasure." I smiled mischievously.

I turned away from him and said, "Arh . . . Help me. Edward Cullen just pinched my ass!" I yelled. I was a pretty good actor anyway. A teacher stomped towards us and gave Edward a week of detention. As he was taken away, I whispered, in the tone where I flirt with boys, in his ears, "Bye, Eddie." I laughed and made my way in.

It turned out a pretty good day after all.

At the end of the class, I have a few boys coming up to me asking if I'll go on a date with him. I told them I'll think about it.

MikePOV

I was talking to the dudes about the football practice this week when their eyes started popping like they saw a naked babe.

What the fuck are they looking at?

I looked at their direction and saw a hot and sexy babe. OH MY GODDESS! She was the hottest babe I had seen.

My jaw dropped as I looked at her. Her figure was as perfect as a super model's and her face was like Rosalie's, absolutely flawless. She was wearing a totally hot outfit that showed off her figure and boobs. She was already sexy, but with the boobs, she was sexier and hotter.

"Mike! Dude, you're drooling!" Jason shouted into my ears. I was completely oblivious to the fact that I was drooling, but can you blame me? She's hot! Super hot! That new girl walked away. I was fluming mad.

"DUDE! Are you trying to make me deaf?!! " I screamed back into his ears.

What can I say? An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth.

"No. I just wanted you to snap out of it. She's mine."

Two can play that game.

"I can make her kiss me by the end of the week. If you can make her kiss you, you win."

**BPOV**

I checked my phone again. Aaron kept smsing me. I decided to call him in the car park.

"Hey Aaron."

"Bella! Finally. How are you? Why haven't you been answering or replying my calls or sms? I miss you."

"I miss you too." I blurted out.

(Oh shit. I'm breaking up with him, not getting back together.)

"Sorry, I mean . . ."

"Baby, don't talk. I love you."

I got into the car and a few teardrops rolled down my cheeks. *Sniff.

"Baby, don't cry. Please"

"I'll call you later." I hung up the phone immediately as teardrops rolled down continuously. I buried my face into my hands. A heard a knock on my car window. I looked up. It was the pair of golden eyes staring straight at me. They belonged to Edward. He was the one who I saw near the forest. He was the one that I had rejected and hurt. I doubt he would talk to me again. I wanted to open my door and cry on his shoulders, but I couldn't in this state. I ignored him and drove back to my house, crying. However, I was crying not because of Aaron. I was crying over Edward. . .

I ran back to my room and cleaned myself up as soon as I got home. Renee wasn't home yet. I had to make myself pleasant. I had to. Once I was done, I called Aaron again. This time, I won't let him have the chance to speak to me.

"Aaron?"

"Yah?"

"It's Bella. I-just-call-to-tell-you-that-I'm-breaking-up-with-you. Have a good life. I'm sorry."

I hung up the phone. That was so unprofessional of me. What's wrong with me? I was still fine before I met HIM.


	5. EDWARD CULLEN, GETTING REJECTED!

**EPOV**

The girls are giggling at me again. . . When is this going to stop?

_I don't believe they dare me to kiss EDWARD CULLEN! IT'S EDWARD CULLEN! How am I supposed to get him to kiss me? I think I will just walk by, kiss him and go. That sounds reasonable. So, here I go._

What? I sneaked a peek at the girl behind of me. She got up from her seat and walked towards me. SHE WAS GOING TO KISS ME. I was about to walk out of my biology class when the teacher arrived. The girl scurried to her seat.

_That new girl is HOT! Who was she?_

_I don't believe it. She looks as if she was a supermodel._

_If she's gonna steal my bf, SHE'S DEAD!!!_

_She is so damn SEXY! I'm so gonna get her by the end of the week._

_Does she have a boyfriend?_

_WOW! She's cute._

_All the things I could do with her. . ._

I blocked off those sick thoughts. They kept thinking of kissing or having physical contact with her. Ewww. I have been hearing all kinds of thoughts about her. Who is she anyway, I don't get it. What's so good about her? I haven't seen her anywhere.

A sweet scent caught me. It smelled delicious, mouth-watering. Her scent hit me hard when she enters the room.

"You must be Isabella Swan. I have heard a lot about you."

"No doubt. Btw it's Bella Swan."

"Okay. . . Please take a seat; just find one that's available."

_I don't believe she's in my class! SHE'S MINE!_

_She's hotter than the last time I saw her._

_Sit beside me! We can make out._

_She saw me. I bet she's gonna sit with me now._

So, this must be the new girl. Her smell is simply lovely. She's also beautiful for a human. She has curvy brown hair, curves at the right places and there was only one word to describe this: perfect. Yes, Edward Cullen finally said that someone(human or vampire) is perfect. Go ahead, tell the whole world. See if I care. But seriously, she's the female human version of me! WOW! She is totally my(meal). I think I will ask her out on a date, bring her to the forest, saying it's a picnic and the date will end in a matter of seconds. I introduced myself as she sat down.

"hi, I'm Edward Cullen."

"I'm Bella Swan."

She was playing with her iphone or checking something. I noticed that she let out a sigh.

In order for my plan to work, I have to act concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Just having some . . . problems" She added so quietly.

I chuckled at her soft alternative reply.

The teacher was babbling about something while others were talking to each other. I heard Bella click on my phone. I bet she was texting. At the corner of my eye, I noticed that she shivered.

"Are you cold?"

"No, I'm just not used to the temperature in Folks." She lifted her head to meet my eyes for the first time.

She gasped and dropped her pen. WOW, she was just like the girls in my fan club and of course, I knew that I have that kind of effect on woman. I chuckled and she blushed.

Suddenly, she turned to Mr B.

"Mr Brook, I feel sick. May I miss the class please?"

"Alright, Miss Swan. Go to the nurse now."

"Thanks, Mr Brook."

She escaped the room quickly. What the heck just happened? She saw me and ran away. I didn't even have to give her the 'leave me alone' look.

The bell rang and I demand to know the answer. I walked to my usual table with my family.

_Rosalie looks so hot today. I should make out with her. _(Emmett)

_Why does that new girl gets all the attention?!! I'll always ALWAYS be the prettiest. _(Rosalie)

_What is she thinking about???_(Jasper)

_That new girl kept staring at Edward but I totally love her outfit. It clearly shows her figure extremely well. _(Alice)

Bella's looking at me?!! I turned around and Bella talking to her friends about me and her friends were clearly interested in me, unlike her. I knew she's interested in me, but she's not showing it. I need to step up on this.

She stood up and headed out of the cafeteria. I tried to read her mind, but I couldn't hear anything except my own. Weird. I followed her to her lockers. She was searching everywhere for her history book. When she found it, the book fell. I used my inhuman speed and caught it before it fell on the ground.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

She walked away again, only this time, she's faster. She was clearly trying to avoid me. Oh Please. I almost fell on the ground and laughed. A girl tried to kiss me, Lauren pinched my ass and others stared at me. However, BELLA. She was special in some ways. I couldn't read her mind and she seems as if she's not interested when she is. Shy? in Bella's unknown qualities list. I kept up with her pace and hardly broke a sweat. It was easy, for a vampire.

"Yes?" She asked questioningly.

"Are you running away from me?"

"No." Liar in Bella's negative qualities list.

"Why would I?" Acting innocent.

"Okay, so do you wanna go out with me tonight?"

"No. I have a boyfriend already."

_What? Did she just rejected me?!! I'm apparently the hottest guy in school. I bet she's faking it._

"Okay. Who?" I said demandingly.

"Why do you care?" She yelled at me. I was shocked. She was so kind before she officially met my eyes.

"What?" Trying to confirm what she said.

She ignored me and walked away. If I could read her mind, I would. I blocked her way.

"Get out of my way."

"Make me."

"My pleasure." She smiled mischievously.

"Arh . . . Help me. Edward Cullen just pinched my ass!"

What?!! I DID NOT!!! Okay, I must say it definitely works cause Mr B stomped towards us and gave me a week of detention. I in my WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE never had gotten a detention before! I'm not even sure if she's worthy. Urgh!

As I was taken away by Mr B, she whispered in my ear.

"Bye, Eddie." She sounded like Lauren when she was flirting with me, except the fact that she was not flirting with me; she was playing with me.

I was taken to a room. I saw Emmett there with Rosalie. There's no point asking them why. They must have been caught by a teacher for kissing or having sex in the public. The teacher in-charge is sleeping so they were kissing again. Gross. . . I escaped the room just in time to go back home. I need to find Bella for revenge! Well, other than sucking her dry. I saw her in the car park and walked towards her in human pace. She was talking on her phone.

"Hey Aaron."

"Bella! Finally. How are you? Why haven't you been answering or replying my calls or sms? I miss you."

_He MISS HER?!! Is he related to her or just a perverted stalker?_

"I miss you too."

_Well, that was unsuspected. She missed being stalked! Haha._

"Sorry, I mean . . ."

_Mean what? She miss being stalk by you! Haha again._

"Baby, don't talk. I love you."

What? . . . He LOVES her? Okay, who the heck is he?!!

She got into her Porsche and a few teardrops rolled down her cheeks. She sniffed. She was crying. . . I felt like I wanted to comfort her instead of prank-ing her.

"Baby, don't cry. Please"

How dare he call her BABY. There's no way she's in love with him right???

"I'll call you later." She hung up her iphone.

I walked towards her with no intention of prank-ing her but only comfort. She buried her face into her hands. I knock on her car window and she looked up. I wanted to talk to her. Her eyes were red and puffy. She saw me and stared at me for a moment. Then, she ignored me and drove away. WOW. This girl got attitude. Well, that's what I get for trying to comfort someone.


	6. Drama Queen

**BVOP**

I woke up eventually. My dream was terrifying. I was all alone in a dark alley. A group of menacing-looking strangers were surrounding me. I looked afraid, but then I saw a pair of golden-colored eyes looking at me. I felt safe, I felt as if I could trust it to protect me. However, I woke up. It was a nightmare.

_Why did I keep dreaming about his gorgeous, beautiful, warm . . . eyes._

What the fuck? I shouldn't dream about him. All I know is his name. And he's cute, hot, sexy, beautiful . . .

I shook my head in disgust and got dressed. I was wearing my navy blue tank top and a mini skirt that covered most of my ass. I rushed down and act like I just had a fallen relationship(s), which, in fact, I do. I wore lots of powder on my cheeks to make me look like I was crying. I was a good actress. I could fake cry in less than 20 seconds.

"Hey, Renee." I used my worst cracked voice ever.

Then, I cleared my throat and repeat the sentence again, but now I pretend to use my normal voice and failed.

"Good morning!" She replied cheerfully.

She turned away from the pancakes that she was cooking for me and faced me. Once she noticed my puffy red eyes, she was shocked but managed to cough out a sentence.

"Oh my! Dear, what's wrong?" Sounding worried.

"Everything." I sniffed.

"What happened?"

"Remember my boyfriend, Jason? He broke up with me this morning."

"Oh gosh! Are you alright?"

"Do you want to go to school?"

Jackpot! Woohoo!

"No. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yah." Then, I grabbed my backpack and stumble to the door. I 'fainted'. What? I'm a drama queen and gifted in acting.

Renee quickly shook me trying to wake me up. She was about to phone the doctor and that was the cue for me to 'wake up'. I coughed. She noticed it and helped me up. She ordered me to stay at home and rest.

"I will call for a part-time maid."

"Alright. Don't worry."

I won't need to worry about the maid. If she tells on me, I swear she will never appear in Folks ever again just like the last one. The maid arrived and I introduced myself to her. Renee told her something aka is her rules. After Renee left, it was my turn to tell her my rules. I began.

"Since my mum is done, I believe it's mine" I continued.

"I'll not be in here so cover for me. Say I'm sleeping or crying in the bathroom. If she wants to come home to check on me, say that I told her I want to be alone."

"Do you understand?"

"Why should I?"

"Are you first in this line? If you don't do what I say, you'll never be in this town again."

"Now cover for me. Toodles!"

I snatched my handbag and took my Porsche for a spin. What did I say? I'm great. I walk into the forest to find a calm place.


	7. Meadow

**Chapter 6**

Previously: 

I snatched my handbag and took my Porsche for a spin. What did I say? I'm great. I walk into the forest to find a calm place.

**BPOV**

I decided to sing out loud. I never knew if I could sing. I was singing 'girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne.

"Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one. Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend. Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me. No way! No way! You know it's not a secret. Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend. You're so fine. I want you mine, you're so delicious. I think about ya all the time. You're so addictive. Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright? Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious. And Hell Yeah! I'm the motherfucking princess. I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right. She's like so whatever  
and you could do so much better. I think we should get together now and that's what everyone's talking about! I can see the way; I see the way you look at me. And even when you look away, I know you think of me. I know you talk about me all the time again and again. So come over here, tell me what I want to hear. Better yet make your girlfriend disappear. I don't want to hear you say her name ever again. Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me. No way! No way! You know it's not a secret. Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend. In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger. Cause I can, cause I can do it better. There's no other. So when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid. What the hell were you thinking?! In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger. Cause I can, cause I can do it better. There's no other. So when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid. What the hell were you thinking?!"

I heard a beeping sound and checked my hand phone. It was from Jacob. (My other bf)

~Flashback~

Jacob and I have been friends like forever. He played every single possible game with me, protected me from everyone. He was like a brother to me. In the first grade, he told me that he wanted to be my boyfriend cause he like me since he met me. I treated him like a brother, not a boyfriend so I ran away in shock and left him dangling there in the school car park. I visited him to apologize and agreed to be his girlfriend cause I see no harm in it. He did a happy dance around me and I chuckled. However, as the days grown, he had been too protective of me. He won't let other boys talk to me and I was not allowed to talk to them as well. Soon, I got sick of him. I did not want to break his heart cause I had known him for so long and I knew him. He was a sensitive boy. When I left Phoenix for Folks, which was the only good thing. I did not have to see him ever again. When I reached phone I told him that I'm breaking up with him and said that I hope we could still be friends.

~End of Flashback~

'I'll change no matter what. Just don't break up with me k? All I need is a chance.'

I wanted to cry but I mustn't and I couldn't.

I have to be strong. He was just a play toy. I love him as a best friend, not a boyfriend. I sighed and knew that I had to call him and explain. I dialed his number and hoped that he wouldn't pick up.

"Jake?" I said unsure.

"Bella! You finally called me! Can we talk this over?" A tear that look like a crystal fell down.

"Yah, of course."

"Why did you break up with me? I really can change. I really can."

"I met someone else." I knew that it will break his heart badly but it was for the better. Tears escaped and flow down my cheeks. He was speechless.

"I'm really sorry. I hope we can still be friends. I mean we have been friends for life. I don't want it to end like this. . . I love you." Tears flowed down like a running tap when I coughed up those last 3 words.

"I'm sorry." I cried and hung up.

My knees collapsed to the ground and the rain started to pour so were my tears. I wanted to stand up but my legs were numb. I was too weak. I buried my face in my hands and sighed. My whole body dropped to the ground that was covered with mud and the rain continued to pour on my face. Washing the mud away, I felt like it was comforting me but my pain would still be there. I curled into a ball and sobbed quietly. I don't know how long I was there; it felt like eternity, like it would never end.

"Bella?" I slowly opened my eyes and spotted a figure standing in front of me. I blinked away my tears that made my vision blurry and saw Edward. I got up and rushed to him. I hugged him. He was cold. It must be the rain. I sobbed on his shoulders and he placed his hands gently on my back, rubbing circles. I can't help myself but to feel safe around him. I clung on to him and managed to stop crying. I moved my face near to his ear and mumbled, "Thanks". I turned and walked away. He grabbed my wrist, but I turned away, not wanting him to see my face without the make up smudged all around my face. He cupped my face and moved closer to my face. When he was an inch away from my lips, he paused. After a while, he moved away and headed to my ears and whispered, "Don't go; please stay." "Besides, you're wet, you can't go home like this. Wait till you're dry."

My heart literally stopped. An urged was to run away. I barely know Edward, he was just someone who wants to go on a date with me. Another was to stay since I owed him one. I chose the one that told me to stay. I lied down on the ground and watched the clouds moving above me. I noticed that he was also in the same position. I looked away and blushed. I never knew that a boy could do that to me. I took out my hand phone from my back pocket and saw the time. Renee was going to be home in an hour.

"I need to go." I got up.

"Don't, please stay." He pleaded.

"Sorry." I walked away, but he grabbed my wrist again while he sitting down on the ground and pulled me to him. I fell and collapsed on his chest. He was hard. My hands were on his chest while he hugged me tightly like he was trying to protect me as we rolled down the slope and into the river. I ended on the other side of the river.

"Now, I'm officially wet." I joked as I shook my hands.

"Me too."

We got up and walked upwards. He extended a hand to help me as we walked up the slope. When he reached the end, he let go of my hand and help me up by my waist.

"Finally." I said, out of breath.

"It's not that bad. I got to hold your hand and your waist." He chuckled.

I punched him on his shoulder and said.

"For you, not me."

"Yah, like you didn't enjoy it." He joked.

He flashed his crooked smile that dazzled me. I could feel my heart going faster. I just wish that he could belong to me. However, looking at his appearance, it would be a miracle if he doesn't have a girlfriend. I mentally sighed. I noticed that his hands were still on my waist. I coughed and looked down at my waist. He let go reluctantly. I knew that I would regret doing this.

"Now. I'm going home and nothing will stop me."

"Oh and, you owe me a new hand phone." I added, taking my hand phone out from my back pocket and showing it to him. I walked towards him and leaned closer to him. He even smells nice. He is just perfect. I bet his girlfriend is way better than me or at least not a screwed up whore.

"And thanks for helping me." I smiled sweetly, then, gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"What was that for?" He said demandingly.

"Yah, like you didn't enjoy it." I quoted his sentence and sneered.

Then, I walked off and drove to my home.


	8. Meeting her again

**BPOV**

I drove my Porsche to my home in top speed. I changed my clothes into a cute miniskirt, a stylish Victoria top and to top off with that, a black leathered jacket. I put on my make up and my lip gloss. I heard the door cracked open. Renee's back! I waited for her to knock on my door. I heard a faint knock and I reached for the door. I opened it and said, "Renee?"

"Guess again. . ." OMG! That wasn't my mum. I couldn't recognize the voice. I was definitely in shock. I slammed the door but he pushed his way in and grabbed me by my neck; something hit my head and I slipped into darkness.

**EPOV**

I was hunting and smelled an elk nearby. That was when I heard a beautiful voice. Someone was singing. I got curious and moved towards the source of the angelic voice. (My next meal) I saw a brown haired girl singing happily. She looks just like Bella! Then, she received a message on her phone and her face fell. She picked up her phone and called someone.

"Jake?"

_Who's he?_

"Bella! You finally called! Can we talk this over?"

_So she's really Bella. Wait a minute ,HE MISSED HER?!! What the heck is going on here?!!_

"Why did you break up with me? I can change. I really can."

_Oh, over-obsessed boyfriend._

"I met someone else."

_So it's really true. She has a boyfriend. I am going to hunt him down. Wait, am I actually jealous of a human? No way!!!_

"_I'm really sorry. _I hope we can still be friends. I mean we have been friends for life. I don't want it to end like this. . . I love you._"_

_What?!! She . . . she loves him?_

My heart sunk as she hung up. She was crying. I wanted to reach out for her, to comfort her. Her knees collapsed to the ground and the rain started pouring. I have the urge of putting her in my arms and shield her from the rain and the pain. After a while, her whole body fell; she curled into a ball and fell asleep. What was I thinking? I never like humans. Not to mention, love one of them.

I looked at her carefully. She frowns in her sleep. It was so adorable. What the heck?!! I need to see my parents for consulting.

"Edward."

What , is she awake already?

Shit. I turned around and faced her. She was talking in her sleep. Most importantly, she was dreaming about me. A smirked appeared on my face. She smells so intoxicating. Venom filled my mouth instantly. I lowered my face to her neck; I was going to drink her blood. However, I do enjoy her accompany. I decided not to kill her for now.

"Bella?" She opened her eyes and blinked a few times before looking at me.

"Edward?"

She got up and stared at me. She ran towards me. I was surprised when she hugged me and cried on my shoulders. I gently placed my hands on her back and rubbed circles to soothe her. I wished the time will freeze and we could stay in this position forever. She tightened the grip and stopped crying. She moved her hands down my chest and tilted her head closed to my ear. She mumbled, "Thanks."

I liked the way how she put her hands on my chest and my hands on her back. I wanted to pull her closer but I couldn't. She looked into my eyes with a pleading look to make me forgive her for what she had done to me. She broke off the stare, too soon. She began to walk away. I held her wrist and blurted out.

"Don't go; please stay." Darn it. I needed a good excuse.

"Besides, you're wet, you can't go home like this. Wait till you're dry."

Did I just say that? Oh great. I'm really smooth. I suck at this. What I really meant was to stay with me longer, not strip you and have sex with me. Darn it! She considered for a moment. Then lied down on the grass and looked at the sky. I'm glad she took it as the stay with me longer. I followed her and stared at her. She was the most beautiful thing I had seen in the world! She noticed that I was staring at her and she turned away. I swore that I saw her blushing and the corners of her lips curved.


	9. I'M IN LOVE!

**EPOV**

She took out her handphone.

"I need to go."

"Don't, please stay." I pleaded.

"Sorry."

When she got up, I grabbed her wrist again and pulled her closer to me. She fell on me and we both rolled down the slope. Her hands were once again on my chest and I hugged her tightly to prevent her from getting hurt. We rolled into the river and lost each other. She ended on the opposite side of the river while I was at the other.

"Now, I'm officially wet." She joked.

I chuckled at her attempt.

"Me too."

I led her and held her hand. We climbed our way up. When I reached the top, I released my hand; I extended both of them to help her up by her waist. She agreed. She got up successfully.

"Finally." She said, out of breath.

"It's not that bad. I got to hold your hand and your waist." I chuckled.

She punched me on my shoulder and said.

"For you, not me."

"Yah, like you didn't enjoy it." I joked as the crooked smile appeared on my face.

I was staring into her innocent brown eyes. It seemed bottomless. She coughed and looked down at my hands that were on her waist. I had forgotten about them. If I could blush, I would have. I let go reluctantly.

"Now. I'm going home and nothing will stop me."

"Oh and, you owe me a new hand phone." She added conveniently while reaching for back pocket and showed me her soaked iphone.

She leaned close to me. I could smell her. Venom was all over my mouth. She smells so sweet with a touch of strawberries.

"And thanks for helping me." She whispered and kissed me on my cheek gently, dragging me out from my thoughts. I never expected her to kiss me. Electricity ran through my body, I had never felt like this before. It felt . . . good or even incredible. We only met yesterday and she has a boyfriend. Anger was flowing through me. She had a boyfriend and she kissed me!!! (Of course, not that I didn't like it.) Who does she think I was? One of her play toys?

"What was that for?!!" I asked demandingly, almost yelled at her.

"Yah, like you didn't enjoy it." She sneered and walked off.

_Well, I did like it. A lot._

She left me dangling in the meadow as I heard her Porsche driven away. I was immobilized.

_She kissed me . . ._

_Where is Edward? I thought he said that he was hunting, but hunting for 4 hours?!! When he comes home, he is going to get it from me. Where is he hunting at? I couldn't find him anywhere!!!_

_Alice, sigh. Must she scream in my head every time? I am going to be 'deaf' soon. Luckily, I was the only mind reader in my family. There is no reason that they will suspect that I was in love with a human. Yes, I am in love with Bella._

She is shy (sometimes), cute, gorgeous, hot, sensitive in relationships and she has a boyfriend. Sigh. Exactly how many boyfriends does she have? Gazillion? Yesterday, she cried over someone called Aaron. Just now, a boy called Jacob. Oh shit. I need to get back home.


	10. AN: So sorry! Please don't hate me!

Dear readers,

I have bad (shocking) news for you. Don't worry. I am still going to write this story. I will be taking VI exam in two weeks time so I need to revise like hell. So for that, I need to stop writing temporary to study as crazily as I can. Sorry. If I can, I promise you that I will sneak in my laptop and write the new chapter. I have already written it in my phone but not in my laptop so I need time to type them out. I promised all of you that I will definitely write the chapters after my examinations.

Cheers! (or throw rotten tomatoes at me.) For the time being, please review and give me ideas on writing the story. Oh and, the climax is in the next few chapters so continue reading!

Thanks. Love you all very much!!!

Love, AlwaysTrueToYou

XOXO


	11. I miss her already

**BPOV**

I need to get back home. I opened the door.

"Hey."

"Where were you?" Alice exploded.

"Hunting."

_Duh_

"I KNOW! What was . . . why do you reek of human smell?"

"It's that new girl's." Rosalie sneered.

"YOU WERE WITH BELLA?!! WHILE YOU HUNT!!!" Alice stared at me with her eyes wide-opened and mouth opened.

"You didn't feed on her, did you?" She added.

"No, of course not!" I defended myself.

"Alright." She shrugged.

I walked away when Alice called out.

"Btw, look in a mirror."

_Huh?_

I rushed into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. There was nothing wrong. My messy sex hair, unbuttoned shirt, ragged blue jeans and a pink colored lipstick mark on my cheek.

_WHAT!!! A LIPSTICK MARK?!! Oh. . . From My Bella._

My cocky smile flickered across my face. It was hardly noticeable except from the eagle eyes of my horrible yet fashionable sister. I rinsed and washed it away even though I didn't want to. I looked up to the mirror to see any trace of the mark. However, I only see Alice standing next to me, smiling.

_She's going to torture me with her questions again._

"So . . . Whose does it belongs to?"

_My sweet Bella._

"It's none of your business." I hissed.

"Alright. But it belongs to Bella, doesn't it." She lowered her voice, trying not to alert the whole clan while sounding more like a answer at the same time.

_Yes, it does. She kissed me._

"No. It belongs to some girl that came up to me and kissed me on a dare." I lied.

"Then, why didn't you hear the girl's thoughts as she comes near you?" She talked back.

"I was concentrating on Bella's." If I could blush, I would already.

"Oh. Well, don't worry. You'll have your chance. I actually have a vision where you and Bella kissed each other on the lips." She said, filled with perk.

_Good cause I really want to be with her._

"What? No way. I hate humans, remember?"

_And she has a boyfriend._

I sighed mentally.

"Yah, but whatever. My visions always comes true." She skipped away happily.

_And I'm always right. (Alice)_

_It better come true then._

I pretended that my jaw dropped in shock. I can't wait till I meet her in school tomorrow.

_I sound like a 17 year old boy! When I'm more than a 100 years old!!!_

But still, I miss her already!


	12. WHAT!

**BPOV**

I heard two people talking to each other but I couldn't make out what they're saying. The y were talking in an inhumane speed.

_Won't they have to breathe? Well, at least I know who could be the one who kidnapped me. It's either the person who hold the world's record of holding their breath the longest or the person who gold the world's record of speaking the fastest. They are professionals!!!_

Everything was dark, I must be blindfolded. I couldn't scream for help either. Something is stuffed in my mouth. I wished that Edward was here. I stayed as still as possible and I tried not to alert them. Suddenly, I heard a voice that was slower and oddly familiar. . . Where did I hear it before?

_Urgh. . . JASON! I shouldn't have date that idiot._

I continued to pretend to be unconscious.

"What do we do with the girl?" That bastard asked.

"We want her blood, she smells amazing." The other person said, trying to match his speed.

_We??? BLOOD?!!_

"You can have her later but first," that imbecile hissed, "I want to play a game with her." Followed by his idiotic laughter.

_Shit. That asshole want to fuck me. Damn it. What do he think I am? A prostitute? And the last time, he even got me pregnant once and I abort it. I DOESN'T WANT THAT ASSHOLE'S BABY INSIDE OF ME AGAIN!!! It sucks!_

"Wait till she's awake. That will be more fun." Another voice appeared.

"But she has been like this for days!" That jackass whined like a 5 year old kid.

_Thank god, I think. I can wait for a few hours. But I mustn't fidget. On the other hand, he's a pervert. Help Edward! Please!_

**EPOV**

It's at night already. I just couldn't stop thinking about Bella.

_Urgh! Her smell still lingers on my skin! She smells like lily, freesia and a little bit of vanilla. The perfect combination. Alright, I have decided._

I went to her kitchen but I still couldn't find her.

_Weird. Where is she?_

I opened the door carefully and peeked out. Her mother was in the living room and she was sobbing. She sat down on the couch with someone beside her, except that it wasn't my Bella. It was someone in uniform. I looked more carefully and saw his badge. The police.

_Police? Where the hell is she?_

I inched closer to hear more information.

"Please help me. (sob) She is my only (sob) child. I had watched (sob) her grown up. Please (sob) help me find her."

_Bella. She's missing._ _I wanted to cry but I couldn't. My only love in my whole vampire life is gone. Why would she leave? I love her. I want to see her every single day if I could. I want to be with her for the rest of my life. She's the most fascinating, intoxicating, beautiful… thing I have ever seen. She's the one for me and I know it. (Cheesy but suits Edward well, I mean the time that he is or was born? Totally perfect.)_

I entered her room to find some clues where she had gone to and to take a whiff of the familiar sweet smelling smell of Bella. Her smell was faint but I could still smell it. Her smell is unforgettable. Wait, I sniffed again except this time, there's still something else. Vampires.

_She's capture by vampires and it's all my fault. How can I be so irresponsible? I should have stayed away from her. _

I need to tell Carlisle. Esme. Jazz. Ali. Em. Rose. It's an emergency. I rushed back home in a second. (You will be surprised by how small Folks is)

"Guys!" Everyone rushed down to meet me.

_It's in the middle of the night. What does he wants? (Jazz)_

_I was having the time of my life with Roes. Why must he keep ruining the moment?(Em)_

_Oh thank god! Em is torturing me.(Rose)_

_Eepp! There's a shoe sale tomorrow! My favorite high heels are on sale!(Ali)_

I glared at Ali.

_What? I actually care about my looks, unlike someone who is glaring at me right now._

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Guys, I have bad news to tell you."

_YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH BELLA?!!(Ali)_

"Alice!" I covered my ears. She mouthed 'Sorry'.

"Bella is kidnapped by vampires and it's all my fault." Everyone was shocked.

_What does this have to do with her? (Em)_

_What happen? (Ali)_

_Well, I don't quite care about her so… (Rose)_

_Oh, she's that new girl right? (Jazz)_

_Who's Bella? (Esme, Carlisle)_

"They're trackers. I think they saw me with Bella and have some misunderstandings about our relationship."

"Vampires are not stupid. What did you do to make them feel that way?" Rose said curiously.

"Wekindakiss"

"What?!!" They said in unison.

"Can we go save her now? They might be drinking her blood right now." Trying to change the topic.

"Why did you kiss her?" Carlisle asked.

_I feel some good gossip! (Ali)_

"I'm in love with her."

_Here it goes again._

"What?!!" They screamed even louder and in unison. Again.

"Can we go now?"

"Alright. Is the trail fresh?"

"The one in her room is faint."

"I don't even wanna ask why." Rose said harshly.

I growled at her.

"Let's just go already." I complained.


	13. Goodbye Jackass

**BPOV**

_Damn it! Hasn't anyone notice that I'm missing? I mean, Renee should notice right? She's my mum! She should notice. Maybe police are finding me now. Charlie is the chief, he would send all the police force to save me if he had known that I am kidnapped. What if Edward was the one who found me? Oh, it will be so romantic! I could just kiss him, not that I wouldn't._

It's darker than usual. There's no where to go, no where to run. I turned away in all directions, just to look for a glimpse of light. I was lucky to find one. I ran towards it but trip over something that feels like a rock. The light was approaching me, one step at a time. As it got closer, I see it more clearly. It was a pair of golden colored eyes. Concern was written in its eyes but it soon turned black. I followed its stare and it stopped on my knee. I scrapped it when I fell. Blood was oozing out of the wound. Those black eyes looked dangerous or even thirsty. It launched onto me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. However, I only felt something heavy on top of me. It was touching every single part of my body. Its lips were on my hand moving slowly, taking its own sweet time, then it moved to my chest and finally resting on my neck while its hands were cupping my breast. Its hands felt cold yet warm at the same time against my bare skin.

_MY BARE SKIN?!!_

I flung open my eyes and saw Jason on top of me. I was undressed. I tried to get him off me but he won't barged.

"GET OFF ME JASON!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"No chance." He pinned me down and I struggled to get loose but he was too strong.

When he was done with me, he discarded me at a corner like a rag doll and threw my clothes on my face.

_I, Isabella Marie Swan, swear that he is going to pay for what he had done to me._

Of course, I just have the thing. I always kept a gun underneath my skirt for emergencies.

_What? Never thought my friends are in mafia?_

That's why my clothes are always customized.

"Goodbye jackass." I aimed my gun and shot him in the head.

_Didn't thought I'd training with this baby in my hands, did you?_

A pool of blood was swallowing him. I knew that he was dead by now.

_Feels like 'Chicago' all over again right?_

I smiled in pleasure. I would never regret it, not even in a million years. His two accomplices came to check on the status. One was blond with curls, wearing jeans and plain white t-shirt. The other was with black curls, wearing shorts and a loose black t-shirt with the band name 'Paramore'. (Love the band! Their music rocks! ) They behaved strange when they saw the dead body. They bend down and lick the blood flowing out of him.

_Well, he's not interested in the body._

What they said before began to ring in my head.

'_We want her blood, she smells amazing. . . We want her blood. . . Blood. . .'_

_OMG! What are they? Definitely not human! I mean THEY DRINK BLOOD!!!_

As soon as I figured that out, I panicked and ran towards the nearest exit. Unfortunately, one of them appeared in front of me out of thin air. He smiled slyly at me and, clear enough, his eyes were totally black. He held me by my neck in a blink of an eye. I heard things clattering on the floor. I looked over his shoulder and there they were. The Cullens. He dropped me immediately and I fell to the ground. Everything went black.

I forced open my eyes for one last time, wishing to see Edward, and yes I saw him, tearing the creature that attacked me just now. Blood was flowing out of him in an incredulous speed. I was horrified by the scene but it did not bother Edward. I whipped my head weakly, to see Alice burning the other creature alive! The scream that came out from the creature was ear-piercing. The last image I saw was Emmett lighting up the whole place with fire.

My heavy eyelids crushed into place before I could see the place being burnt into ashes. Darkness took over my mind. It felt like the end of the world.


	14. I'm in the hospital?

Previously

I forced open my eyes for one last time, wishing to see Edward, and yes I saw him, tearing the creature that attacked me just now. Blood was flowing out of him in an incredulous speed. I was horrified by the scene but it did not bother Edward. I whipped my head weakly, to see Alice burning the other creature alive! The scream that came out from the creature was ear-piercing. The last image I saw was Emmett lighting up the whole place with fire.

My heavy eyelids crushed into place before I could see the place being burnt into ashes. Darkness took over my mind. It felt like the end of the world.

**BPOV**

I felt something hard, yet soft within it, against my hand. It was cold but underneath it, it was warm. With love and care?

_I must be imagine things._

"Bella?" A musical voice dragged me from the darkness that had engulfed me before.

"Eddie fell in love! With a human! Eddie and Bella sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Haha!" A booming voice started singing.

_A human? What does that means? They're human too! I think._ _Well, I do enjoy the fact that Emmett said Edward and I kissed. Hehe. OMG! I'm acting like a twelve year old girl who had seen Robbert Pattinson!_

I opened my eyes and rubbed them gently. I blinked a few times, clearing my vision, before scanning my room.

_I'm in a ward. IN A HOSPITAL!!! I hate hospitals. There's always that weird medicine smell._

I was staring at the room and oblivious to everyone who was looking at me, wondering what I was thinking. I looked around the ward again and sighed without making any eye contact.

"Bella, what's wrong?" That musical voice spoke again.

I looked up at Edward.

"I'm in the hospital." It came out rather an answer than a question.

He nodded, 'yes'.

"Told Renee." It, again, came out as an answer.

He nodded again.

_Oh great. Just great._

I examined myself. I have IVs sticking in my hands and I was wearing ugly hospital clothes.

_Not my style!_

"Where's my clothes?" I said with panic in my voice. I spotted them in the basket in the bathroom before they could reply.

"Um, can someone help me take my clothes to me?" I asked politely, not wanting to offend my lifesaver. A woman slightly taller than Alice and looking 20plus years old, handed me my clothes.

"Thanks." I mumbled under my breath.

"You're welcome." She replied. I searched for my skirt and could not find my gun.

"Looking for this?" Rosalie hissed. In her hands was my gun.

"Yes, for the matter of fact." She threw the gun at me and I caught it gently.

"Thank you." I said sarcastically.

Cracked. I placed the gun under the pillow as fast as possible.

"Hey Bells." A familiar voice greeted me.

"Jake?" I said, waiting to see if I was right.

"Who else?"

_OMG! My bestest friend is here!_

"When did you get here?" He came over my side and hugged me.

"Oww."

"Oh, sorry." I giggled. I looked out the window and saw Tanya tapping her feet impatiently. I gasped when I saw that bitch. I turned to Edward and his family and asked, "Is this room soundproof?"

"Yes, why?" Curiosity was in his voice.

"Oh, I just want to catch up with Jake so may I ask you all to give us privacy and leave the room?" Anger flashed across my face. I have no patience to be polite right now.

When everyone was gone, Jacob took my hand in his but I yanked it out, clearly showing my anger.

"Why is THAT doing here?" I said with disgust as I pointed at that slut.

"She's my new girlfriend."


	15. YOU DATE ANOTHER HOE!

Previously:

"Oh, sorry." I giggled. I looked out the window and saw Tanya tapping her feet impatiently. I gasped when I saw that bitch. I turned to Edward and his family and asked, "Is this room soundproof?"

"Yes, why?" Curiosity was in his voice.

"Oh, I just want to catch up with Jake so may I ask you all to give us privacy and leave the room?" Anger flashed across my face. I have no patience to be polite right now.

When everyone was gone, Jacob took my hand in his but I yanked it out, clearly showing my anger.

"Why is THAT doing here?" I said with disgust as I pointed at that slut.

"She's my new girlfriend."

**BPOV**

He mumbled the last part so that I won't hear it but unfortunately, I heard it! I tightened my fist and unclenched it again. I slide my hand under my pillow. (Gun is under pillow.)

"Excuse me but did I just hear you say that the bitch is your new girlfriend?!!" I almost screamed.

"Yah."

_Oh so now that this hoe broke up with him, he's dating another hoe?!! Oh, never mind. Even though I MIND! I'm happy for him._

My hand slide out with no gun. (Shocker!)

"So let me get this straight, I broke up with you and you went to date the town's shitest hoe?"

_Other than me._

He waited for me to speak.

"Okay, just make sure the next time you visit me, take a test to see if you got STD first kay? That's the least you can do for me." I added a smile after saying it.

"So you're happy for me?"

"Yah, of course. You're my best friend remember?"

"Oh, and one more thing. I'm happy for you but this doesn't mean I accept her."

"Alright." I held out my arms, asking for a hug. He returned it willingly. I looked out over his shoulders and saw Tanya battering her eyelashes at Edward. I feel something stirred inside of me and angry.

_OMG. I'm ?!! ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, JEALOUS?!!_

"Here's a tip for you too," I pulled apart from the hug, "keep your girlfriend under control." Pointing at that slut and facing her as well. I turned my attention to Jake and found him throwing a murderous look.

_If looks could kill, . . ._

"Are you gonna kill him or her?" I said very nicely and also battering my lashes at him to get his attention.

"You know it's your girlfriend's fault right?" Still battering. He calmed down when he turned to face me.

"Don't hit him okay? If you really want to kill someone, kill your new girlfriend." Continuing battering.

_I'm getting tired of this! But if this makes you don't hit him, especially his face, it's worthy._

"You're just so cute when you do that." I frowned.

"Does that means I'm not cute when I do that?" I joked.

"No, I mean-"

"Don't worry. I was kidding and you can say that to your girlfriend. I bet she would love it." I winked.

He held my chin so that I could look into his ocean blue eyes and kissed me on my cheeks. I blushed. There's only two people who can make me blush. Edward and Jake.

"Bye Bells. I love you."

"Bye. Love you too."

I thought I saw Edward winced when I said I love you to Jake.

_Must be dreaming._

He walked out of the room and pulled that bitch away from Edward. He looked relieved once that bitch was dragged away. Most boys like girls hitting on them, guess he's not normal.

_Like I don't know that already._

I laughed hysterically. Edward looked at me and I instantly shut up. I bit my lips and tried very hard to hold back laughter after watching his confused expression. Renee came in and asked if I was hurt.

"No Renee."

"What happened?"

'_Oh, I was kidnapped by my ex and he raped me but no worries, I shot him dead and the Cullens helped me by killing his non-human accomplices.' Oh yeah, like I was going to say that._

"I'm not sure, I hit my head hard. Loss of memory or something. No biggie." I smiled to calm down my tense up mum.

"No biggie?!! Wow, I guess you really did hit your head hard." She joked.

I rolled my eyes.

_Didn't I just say that already? Copyright!!! Get my lawyer on the phone!_

"No worries, mum. I'm really fine." My stomach churned as I grimaced in agony. I'm sooo going to the toilet. I pulled out my IVs roughly.

_I was getting very annoyed by them anyway. However, with the whatever thing that's coming out of my throat, it's a no no._

"Excuse me." My decision was too sudden. They didn't get a chance to stop me. I went to the toilet and closed the door behind me. I puked my guts out in the toilet carefully, making no necessary sounds.


	16. Please Please Tell Me I'm Not Pregnant!

**A/N: Sorry I didn't upload these days. I was on the boat with my family and cousin. We played at the beach and I got bored. I wrote my beloved class with a stick repeatedly. Call me obsessed, see if I care. I'm graduating and yes, for a million and one-th time, I love them. I always will, even if they are jerks and snobs. But I'm not crying for that. Everyone has to move on. I caught that when I was ten. They kicked me out of the stupid genius class cause I wasn't smart enough. *Snort. No offense. But I'm not jealous either. I'm actually glad. I get to be with my current class. It's worthy. And once again, yes I'm obsessed. Enjoy this chapter! ******

Previously:

I rolled my eyes.

_Didn't I just say that already? Copyright!!! Get my lawyer on the phone!_

"No worries, mum. I'm really fine." My stomach churned as I grimaced in agony. I'm sooo going to the toilet. I pulled out my IVs roughly.

_I was getting very annoyed by them anyway. However, with the whatever thing that's coming out of my throat, it's a no no._

"Excuse me." My decision was too sudden. They didn't get a chance to stop me. I went to the toilet and closed the door behind me. I puked my guts out in the toilet carefully, making no necessary sounds.

**BPOV**

_That stupid son of a bitch better not get me pregnant. AGAIN!_

"Idiot." I scolded that motherfucker. I got rid of the 'evidence' and flushed the toilet.

~Flashback~

I was outside this crazy, popular club waiting for my friend to come and pick me up. Unfortunately, he was only familiar with clubs and not shopping malls.

"Hello there, beautiful." A guy came up to me.

He was blond with a little brownish color at the ends of his hair. His tight clothing fitted him perfectly, showing his muscles and six packs. It was at night but I can see his handsome face as the streetlight shone on him. He has a small scar on his lips. I think some girl bit his lips too hard. I also see a hickey on his neck.

_Player._

"Hi there, player." I looked around for my friend's car and ignoring the guy.

"Name's Jason."

"Name's not interested" I said coldly.

"Don't be like this." He grabbed my waist before I could turned make my way to my friend's car who had just arrived.

"At least give me your number."

_Determination aren't always a good thing boy, and I know exactly how to crush it._

I smirked mentally.

"If that's all it takes for you to leave me alone, then why don't you say it earlier?" I wrote a number that I was pretty familiar on his palm. I headed to the car when I turned back and yelled, "Bye handsome!"

_Haha!_

~Few days later

"Hey Bells." She said as I sat down beside her.

"Hey Victoria." I had always hated her.

"Some guy kept calling my phone and asks me to go out with him. His name is James or so he said. The only 'James' I know is my cousin and no way is he is so pathetic. He's a player you know."

_Are all 'James' players?_

"Oh. Why didn't you call the police?" I replied innocently.

"I don't know. But I bet he's hot! His voice is deep and husky."

_Huh? Weird much? 'Oh! His voice is all deep and husky! He must be HOT!' _**(Judge a person by his/her voice?)**

"Why don't you date him then, I know he would be glad too." I winked.

"Dating a stranger? No freaking way am I doing that!"

"Alright. Not my problem." I shrugged.

~End of Flashback~

I dated him since he was so persistent and the fact that Victoria grew tired of him and paid me fifty bucks to get him of her hands. **(It's funnier this way, despite the fact that it's not. . . I know, I'm weird and I'm obsessed. One in a million, huh?)**

I opened the door and that caught my attention was, "Dear, I told Charlie."

"Sorry I didn't quite _catch _that."

_Even if I did._

"I told Charlie."

"Tell me I didn't hear you just said that."

"He has the rights to know this." She debated.

_Oh, definitely! You just forget one little thing. HE'S THE CHIEF!!! Remember the last time where I got lost? He sent the whole police force looking for me! But he's gonna find out eventually. Mmm, I wonder._

"So you want him to bring the whole police force here to visit me? Aw… That is so _sweet_."

She looked guilty. Ugrh, now I feel guilty.

"Never mind, mom. I was kidding. Can you lend me your cell phone?"

"Yah, sure." She said, befuddled.

"Hey, you guys should rest. Renee, you came here a long way from home, you must be tired. Go grab a bite. I need to call somebody too so I will need the space too. Go on and relax, don't worry bout me," Rosalie sneered and I ignored her, "Go on." I pushed them out of the door, then I closed the curtains and dialed my friend's Max's number. **(Max is one of Bella's list of mafia's friends.)**

"Hey Max! It's Bella."

"Hi Bells! You have no idea how much I miss you, my dear. Oh, I was being rude. So how's everything?"

"Fine, except that I think I'm pregnant."

_Again._

"Are you sure?"

"I think so. I been puking and I'm currently in 'bitch' mode." **(No offense to those who are pregnant. I was thinking about my relieve teacher who is pregnant and also in 'super bitch' mode.)**

"Why oh why must you break my heart?"

"Very funny, Romeo."

"Alright then. Do you have any idea whose is it?"

"Don't say it like I'm such a hoe! I'm not Tanya and it's that jackass, Jason's."

_Okay, I'm worse than Tanya but it is still not Tanya._

"Yah, he's a sex addict. He raped me but I took care of him." I said with pride.

"Nice! Well, what can I say? That's my Bella." He declared. I chuckled hearing that.

"Why, Thank you Romeo. Anyways, I will be visiting Charlie so sign me up?"

"Of course. When would that be?"

"ASAP."

"Alright, I will arrange for you, the best 'cause you're my little princess."

"Why, aren't you sweet. Okay, see you soon."

"kay." The line was dead and I proceeded to my next call immediately.


	17. Charlie, I'm coming for a visit

**A/N: Sorry about the time. My teacher decided to surprise us with homework again. Well, enjoy this short chapter. I promise to write a longer one next time.**

**BPOV**

I pressed speed dial and waited for Charlie to answer it.

_One ring, two, three ..._

I almost gave up when I heard someone answered the call.

"Renee, how's Bella?" He asked confusedly. She didn't call him since the divorce, only on some occasions like me breaking my leg, hand or my neck, which is highly possible for me.

"No, dad. It's me, Bella. I know that you are worried so before you say anything at _all_, I just want to informed you that I will be staying with you for a while to relax and take a break from all my homework,"

_That I never even touch on._

"as well as providing you a chance to interrogate me about this accident. Also, take a few deep breaths and calm down before you speak again." I said quickly and clearly. I wanted him not to interrupt me and listen carefully at the same time.

I heard him panting on the other end of the line as if he was the one that made the long speech in one breath.

_Come to think of it, that's the longest speech I have come up with and the longest breath I had held._

"Alright kiddo. I give you permission to visit me once you are out. Prepare good explanations for my questions _later_. " He emphasized the word.

_At least he didn't interrupt me like he always do._

"Thanks dad. I love you." I sent my goodbye with a hint of worry about what he was going to ask me.

"You too, kiddo."

_He has to stop calling me that! I have matured! I'm not that silly, clumsy Bella anymore. Well, at least not that silly and clumsy._

The line ended. I let out a sigh, which I have no idea that I was holding it in the first place, I was holding from the beginning till the end of the conversation.

I walked out and called behind me.

"I'm getting a drink and thanks everyone for your help."

_Really. Including you, Rosalie._

I smiled in Rosalie's direction, even though she hated me, before I wandered off on my own. I'm always not good at saying 'thank you' or apologizing. That's one thing I'm not good at. I walked to the garden and strolled around until I saw a bench and sit down. I was still holding on to Renee's cell phone. I had forgotten to return it to her.

_Shit! Forget it, I can return it later._

Did I mention that I hate hospitals? They always have this funny smell. **(Seriously, that's why I hate hospitals. Sometimes, the hallway looks haunted. Even my grandma said that she couldn't sleep because she kept hearing someone praying but everyone was asleep and there wasn't any sound at all. She also has a hearing problem so we have to speak louder. That proves that hospitals equals to one word, CREEPY!) **Doctors telling you what to do, restricted visiting hours and lock you in a room with IVs struck in your hands. Even jail doesn't have IVs but hospitals? That's why hospitals are worse than jail. However, in this garden is a whole different story. Everything is so peaceful, almost unbelievable. In the ward, it's not peaceful, it's deserted and isolated. The world is so corrupted yet, such a place exists. Unbelievable. Naturally, I placed my hand on my stomach. I hated having the bastard's child inside of me. Right now, I only know one thing: I need to get back to Phoenix. A flash took me by surprise, followed by the sound of thunder that resembled the roar of a lion. A storm was brewing. **(Guess what? It's raining right now in my hometown. I can hear the construction sounds from people renovating their homes and the thunder. The construction sounds is the reason why I woke up earlier these days. I'm not happy. I need my beauty sleep, not that I'm beautiful.)**

_That's my cue._

I got up, clutching Renee's cell phone, and headed towards the nearest shelter I can find.


	18. It Was An Accident

Previously:

Did I mention that I hate hospitals? They always have this funny smell. Doctors telling you what to do, restricted visiting hours and lock you in a room with IVs struck in your hands. Even jail doesn't have IVs but hospitals? That's why hospitals are worse than jail. However, in this garden is a whole different story. Everything is so peaceful, almost unbelievable. In the ward, it's not peaceful, it's deserted and isolated. The world is so corrupted yet, such a place exists. Unbelievable. Naturally, I placed my hand on my stomach. I hated having the bastard's child inside of me. Right now, I only know one thing: I need to get back to Phoenix. A flash took me by surprise, followed by the sound of thunder that resembled the roar of a lion. A storm was brewing.

_That's my cue._

I got up, clutching Renee's cell phone, and headed towards the nearest shelter I can find.

**Chapter 17 (Accident):**

I could feel the slightest moment like droplets of rain dropping on my hair. I quickened my steps naturally and looked down on the ground to avoid water dripping into eyes. I quickened my pace again upon hearing the sound of the thunder.

_Ow._

I collided into something hard that sent me off the ground. I would have fallen if the same person did not hold me. I steadied myself and shifted my feet to find my balance. He extended a hand to help me. I looked at my feet, positioning them until they find a comfortable place to settle down so that I won't embarrass myself in front of the stranger. I was oblivious to the fact that we were only inches apart. My hands were gripping on his shoulders to prevent me from falling down, I bet I will leave scars on his shoulders. I lifted my head to thank the person and apologize for my clumsiness. It's always sincere to thank someone when you look in their eyes right? Well, that's what I'm doing. Secretly, I'm also curious about whoever the person was. I think the person is a guy because I can feel his muscles as I gripped his shoulders. He's strong, very strong. But instead, I accidentally brushed my lips against the stranger's. He became still and froze on the spot. I instantly dropped my hands and backed away a few steps. I looked at my feet, feeling embarrassed.

_What the hell just happen?!! I just kissed a fucking total stranger! Okay, calm down Bella, it's just a kiss. Just apologize and walk away._

I tangled and untangled my hands when I finally decide to do what I just thought. I looked up and got the shock of my life.


	19. The Truth is Confirmed

**A/N: I was considering writing that it was Carlisle who she had kissed but that would be so strange. Bella accidentally kiss Carlisle? It is an accident but still… CARLISLE???**

Previously:

_What the hell just happen?!! I just kissed a fucking total stranger! Okay, calm down Bella, it was just a kiss. Just apologize and walk away._

I tangled and untangled my hands when I finally decide to do what I just thought. I looked up and got the shock of my life.

Chapter 18:

**BPOV**

_Tell me I'm dreaming, I'm having a nightmare and all this aren't true. This is embarrassing._

I could feel heat travelling to my cheeks which were probably tomato red right now. I bit my lips when I found out the person that I kissed was Jacob, my best friend/ex-boyfriend. I knew that if I speak, my stupid voice would crack. Instead, I mouthed 'sorry' before running off awkwardly. I could feel his eyes on my back.

I hurried to my ward and lied down and did the thing that I need to do, as well as to stop reminding myself that I HAD JUST KISSED MY BEST FRIEND WHO'S CURRENTLY DATING A FUCKING BITCH, destroying evidence.

Translation: Deleting the call that I had made to Romeo aka Max.

The doctor came in and checked on me. He was OMG! One sentence to end it, he was gorgeous. Just like the Cullens, too pale and too hot, for their own good. I wondered if he's single but the first sentence that came out from his mouth said it all.

"Hello. I'm your doctor, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I'm here to check on your status."

_Was I just thinking of hitting on Cullens' father? Weird. And Cullens have a father who's a doctor? Then why didn't he help Rosalie on her bitch disease? Oh, never mind. He probably did try to save her but her disease was impossible just like her attitude._

Well, I do get the big picture. It's really too bad. If he's not attached, I would hit on him. Oh well.

"Isabella, you should know that you will be outta here in no time, the quickest is tomorrow."

_Oh yeah, I'm free! I'm freaking free!!!_

"You just have to take note of yours and your baby's health."

My face fell immediately. The mood and tension of the room took a hundred and eighty degree turn. My worst fear was confirmed, I'm pregnant. I was still hoping that I'm not expecting though I'm experienced and I already knew that I was pregnant on the first day. I just didn't want to admit it. I need to keep it a secret but now that the one of the Cullens know that I'm pregnant, all the Cullens will know that too. Soon after, my parents will bound to know.

"Oh. Alright. Um… Can I ask you for a favor?"

""Okay, what is it?" He seemed hesitant.

"Please don't tell my parents." I pleaded.

"Your parents don't know you are pregnant." He stated a matter of fact.

"Yes, of course they know. I told them this: Hey mom, dad. I was raped by my sex-crazed ex-boyfriend and here's the funny part, I'm expecting. You're gonna be grandpa and grandma! How does that sounds?" A note of sarcasm in my voice but the whole message was more to the serious side.

He was speechless as he tried to process what I'd just said. I was waiting impatiently for him to break the silence but I decided that I couldn't wait anymore.

"So you promise you won't tell?"

"Alright but only this once."

"Thanks Doc."

"You're welcome, Isabella."

_I hate that name! It sounds like I'm all high class and elegant when I'm not._

"Actually, it's only Bella." I corrected him politely.

"Right, Bella." He said as he recognized his mistake.

"Bye Doc. Thanks."

He nodded his head, which I assumed is a way of him saying good bye to you too.

_Doc has left the building._

I lied back down on my bed and do the thing I do best, doing nothing except staring into space but in this case, staring at the ceiling. Images of me kissing Jacob flashes across my mind. The first date; the first kiss we shared. The romantic evening; we held hands, my head to his shoulder and looking at the sunset. I looked up at him, he was staring at me. In his eyes was something that made me think I was hallucinating; it was love.

_Could we get back together? _A voice spoke up from behind my head.

_Wait! What the hell was I thinking?!! He has a fucking girlfriend and I was the one who cruelly broke up with him!!! I can't get back with him and then break his heart again! _I screamed at myself for thinking something so impossible.

_Maybe you won't break his heart again, you will stay together with him. Forever. _It spoke again.

I will never letting temptation defeat me. I turned away from the ceiling which is really not helping me forget that incident. At the corner of my eyes, I saw Dr Cullen talking to his precious son, Edward, outside the ward, near the vending machine. He was clenching his fists, trying very hard not to kill someone at the moment. I _seriously _advised him to anger management courses.

_I bet doc is telling him about my situation such as I'm pregnant, blah, blah, and blah. But whatever, he didn't like me anyway. No one likes a hoe. They only ruin your life._

I cried silently on the bed and turned my back to the door.

_Stupid hormones. _**(Sounds familiar? : ] )**

The door cracked opened. I heard someone dragging the chair and taking a seat beside me. That person rubbed my back in circles gently. It feels nice. It's also kinda obvious that it was Edward. He does that sometimes. I sniffed quietly and rubbed the tears away before turning around to face him.

_Yep, it's him. I think._

It dawned on me that I had never really look at him before.

_Is it me or does he looks different?_

He had a perfect heart shaped jaw, totally kissable lips, bronze and very tousled hair. In fact, his hair was never so messy before. He has very pale skin, so scar less face that it even hurts watching him. He also looks exhausted and still upset. I let my eyes moved to his nose. His has a high nose bridge. I would want to brush my nose against his back and forth. My gaze fell to his eyes. His eyes were different. Not just the hidden emotions displayed but the obvious, the color of his eyes. They were black; coal black. There was anger and … sadness?_  
_

"Are you trying out a new look? Well honestly, it doesn't look good on you." I gave him one of my infamous 'innocent' smile. It works though. He chuckled a little but it did not reach his eyes.


	20. I'm Officially Crazy

**A/N: Sorry for letting you wait so long. I have to attend my parents' friend's daughter's weeding. I was famished as I waited 2 whole hours for the freaking cold dish to be served at 9pm. Everything is f'ed up straight from the heart. (From the song 'When It All Falls Apart' by The Veronicas.) As for now, please just bear with me. 'Cause my holidays have come! This means I have more time to update the story. Sorry for long wait. Thanks for your patience.**

Previously:

"Are you trying out a new look? Well honestly, it doesn't look good on you." I gave him one of my infamous 'innocent' smile. It works though. He chuckled a little but it did not reach his eyes.

**BPOV (EPOV is coming soon... ****)**

"Are you alright?" I asked him with concerned.

"I'm fine." Something's obviously bothering him.

_Could it be me? Nah, no way. I only know him for a few days. Yet, he managed to save me with no police force but only his family. It might be also be his girlfriend who is bothering him._

I reached out to hug him to comfort him but he shoved away.

_Now that I'm pregnant, no ones wants me._

I blinked back tears and pretended to be unhurt while I lied down feeling like a knife just stabbed my heart. I could feel him staring at my back even though he didn't say a word. I broke into silent sobs yet again. I covered my face with my pillow.

_No point hiding when he already knows-_

_Ow._

I hit something hard. It's my gun, duh. I shoved it in front of me.

_That creature has an inhumane speed. Cold; strong; kind of beautiful but who am I kidding? That dude was hot but I'm not saying that out loud, who does? Would you call someone who wants to kill you 'hot'? What creature was he-_

_Why am I even thinking this? I don't believe in monsters, demons, fairies or pixies- oh wait, forget the part where I said pixie. His sister's kinda one but not in a bad way of course. But that still doesn't mean I believe in fairytales and happy endings. We don't live in a story. This is real._

_Woah, back up, I think I'm feeling something. Erm, my stomach hurts!_

Before I, myself, knew what was going to happen, I burst into the toilet; feeling glad that everyone had gone for a rest, well almost everyone. I slammed open the door, not caring about my surroundings, and puked my guts out. Someone held my hair while I was doing so. I don't need to turn around to know who that person was. I proceeded to the basin to rinse my mouth again. My hair swung in front of me. It was free. I wished it wasn't Edward but to no avail. I looked into the mirror while combing my hair.

_Hey, I'm pregnant but that doesn't mean I need to look ugly right?_

Still, I had to get out of here. An amazing hot guy just saw me puked, know that I was violated and expecting. There's (almost) nothing left for him to find out about me. Trying to be polite and wishing he would decline, I asked.

"Want to join me for lunch?"

"No thanks."

Relief washed through me but a slight pain could be felt from my heart. It felt like it was bleeding internally. Deep inside of me, I knew I actually wanted him to say yes. Whatever, it's not my problem he's starving himself.

_But seriously? No eating? Maybe, just maybe, he's having a diet. Although I thought it was mostly a girl thing 'cause we are the ones who cares more about our looks. Or maybe he ate already. I also have a theory for his messed up hair and appearance. It might be because of he has been too busy looking after me or he fuck his girlfriend on the way here._

_(Un)Lucky girl._

I laughed at myself for being stupid. He raised an eyebrow and stared at me for my sudden expression. I shrugged and walked out.

_He must be thinking I'm mad._

A smile sneaked onto my face. Yes, I'm definitely nuts.


	21. I Will Wait PREVIEW

**A/N: Finally, Edward's point of view is here! However, this is only a preview. I'm going overseas and I didn't have time to write this. I'll only be back a week later. Sorry.**

**Usually I will name the chapter after I'm done writing it. I always forget to name the chapter until I have finished uploading it. In this case, I decided to change. Now, I'm normal. People name the chapters before writing it right?**

**I also want to thank my reviewers: emma183, ****allyclearwater, , jojojo. Thanks you guys! I'm so happy when I read the reviews. I don't know what to say except this, I love you guys and thanks! And I won't give up on this story. I swear. Cross my heart and hope to die.**

**I would like more reviews. Maybe at least 5 more? I don't like to threaten people so I won't. I'm just saying reviews makes me happy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

_I laughed at myself for being stupid. He raised an eyebrow and stared at me for my sudden expression. I shrugged and walked out._

_He must be thinking I'm mad._

_A smile sneaked onto my face. Yes, I'm definitely nuts._

**Chapter 20: I Will Wait (Preview)**

**EPOV**

My family has been finding her for two straight days. We should have passed Franklin (A state in Washington DC) by now. We are somewhere in the East. My hope is fading. She could be dead by now. Her lifeless body discarded into the sea after having her blood sucked out. My only love, whose heartbeat has stopped, I could not imagine her that way. Rosalie kept nagging me for being in love with a human and that I was only wasting everyone's time.

_It's so dangerous and she might be dead already. Even if she's not, you can't do anything to her. You can't embrace her, kiss her and hell, you can't even fuck her! You might end up killing her unintentionally… Mmm, not a bad idea._

I had to keep growling at her for that. No one is going to kill Bella although I know a person who's going to get killed soon if THAT PERSON WON'T SHUT UP! I can't tune out any of their minds because Carlisle said I won't be able to know if they find anything.

Suddenly, their thoughts are all focused onto the same thing. The sound of a gunshot from miles away.

_Please tell me that is not Bella. She is still alive. She's still alive… Please._

I muttered a silent prayer to the god, even though I don't believe in religious stuff, while running as fast as my legs could carry me to the direction we heard the sound from. Her smell filled my nostrils. Her distinctive smell is far different from the others; hers was lily, freesia and a pinch of vanilla. My head snapped, she in that warehouse. The only thing I could think of was to save her and protect her from any danger at all.


	22. I Will Wait

**A/N: Hey! I'm back! I bought a lot of things! Clothes, jewelry, stuffed toys(I hate them but those are for the X'mas presents for my friends.), sweets, gum..etc. I also bought a converse and take some photos with my camera. We(Cousins, my sibling.) also went to have fish spa while the adults abandon us and went to get a foot message. Let me tell me, those fish sure knows how to bite. It tickles so badly that we complain and lift our foot out of the water once every minute. I managed to get used with it while I listened to the music that was on full blast. The next day, we went to the fish **

**Well, here's the chapter you have been waiting for.**

**But first, let me explain Edward's POV. As you know, the thoughts are in **_italic._ **There will be brackets beside them. Inside the brackets is the (nick)name of the vampire or person whose thoughts belong to.**

**Example:**

_Earth to Edward! FOCUS!!! __**(Ali)**_

**As for Edward's thoughts, it will still be in **_italic _**but without the brackets.**

**Example:**

_She's not my girlfriend. Yet._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**Chapter 20: I Will Wait**

**EPOV**

To get to her in time, I just walk into the door; denting it and lastly, piercing through it. It wouldn't even bruise me. I saw James closing up the gap between his teeth and my love's throat. Before he could sink his teeth into her throat, his head snapped up and eyes searched around for the culprit who had just interrupted his meal. So did Bella's. Except for the meal part of course. He dropped her in shock from seeing the number of vampires in my or Carlisle's clan. Bella hit the ground on her head and passed out. A gun fell from her and landed a close distance next to her.

_Why would she have a gun on her? Is she from mafia? If she is, that's damn cool! Rock on girl! __**(Emm)**_

_That girl aren't so innocent after all. __**(Rose)**_

_Edward? EDWARD!!! Focus. On. James. __**(Ali)**_

_Earth to Edward! FOCUS!!! __**(Ali)**_

I growled and bared my teeth at James. I circled around him, waiting him to make his first move. However, he kept his eyes on me all the time. He was waiting for me. The time dragged on in this cycle. Just when I thought I couldn't be more furious at him, he smirked.

_He thinks I'm weaker than him. Oh, he has no idea how wrong is he?_

I finally gave in to temptation. I pounced on him or basically, took out my anger on him. It wasn't much of a fight though. I can read his every move. It wasn't fair but who said that a fight was supposed to be fair? If it was, then people won't cheat. To say the truth, he was fast but the obvious, he wasn't fast enough. He aimed for my neck and strike. But what the heck, he was too weak. Well, at least weaker than me.

_Noob._ _**(Em thought as he took out the other vampire.)**_

I laughed out loud on that one.

"Ditto brother."

James wasn't even a challenge. He was more of a warm-up. I could kill him whenever I want to in a simple twist of his neck but that wouldn't be enough, would it? He deserves to be tormented more so I decided to play a game with him.

_First._

He was slow and with that, I kept on appearing in front of him. More than once, he even tried to scurried away.

_Why am I not surprised?_

A gentleman should always take the consequences to his actions or at least think before they act or maybe think before they kidnap a vampire's girlfriend.

_She's not my girlfriend. Yet._

This is getting boring. I decided to **(You might want to skip this part. Even I find it disgusting. I almost puke when I wrote this.) **skin him alive and later, tear him. Now, let's start with his pretty little face. **(Okay. I can't do this anymore. I kept drinking water to prevent me from puking. It's working until I ran out of water so I'm skipping it. Please understand. I really don't want to give you any images you would wish to kill, KILL is understandable if you know what I was going to write, me for.) **Blood is gushing out like running water under the tap. **(One of the mental image I've been trying to get it out of my head but this is not even the worst ones.)** How much blood is there in this vampire? Even I don't have so much blood. Even with the blood, he doesn't smell appetizing. I decided to finish him off for good and end his torture. It might be because I pity him in this state or most likely, the sun is rising and we(I) need to get on with it.

"May I have the honors good sir?" Alice asked in an old English accent.

"Why of course, you may my humble servant."

_I'm not your servant even though I am humble. __**(Ali)**_

_Yep. A humble vampire will not describe him or herself as humble if he or she is really humble. Okay, I'm messed up._

"Not fair! I want to burn him!" Emmett whined. He stomped his foot on the ground.

"You had your fun already. Now this one," Gesturing to that disfigured body.

_Come to say, I can't find his arm. Oh, it's over there, by the crate. Erm, make that crushed by the crate._

"is _mine._" She emphasized.

He don't care and acted like he didn't hear her words and continued stomping his feet. We both ignored his immature actions and continued to do our skit. I took a bow and led the way. I could hear my whole family sighing and urging us to carry on our little drama skit so that they can get out of here faster. Our skit ended with a spontaneous applause.

_Finally, it's over. Thank you, thank you, thank you. __**(Emmett)**_

_That was… Boring. __**(Rose)**_

_Well done Edward, it was marvelous. __**(Carlisle)**_

_Bravo! I knew acting is in your blood. __**(Esme)**_

_Alice is hot when she use English accent. I wonder if she will do that more often- __**(Jazz)**_

_I definitely do not appreciate Jasper's thoughts right now. I think of Alice as a sister and Jasper as a brother and me as an intruder that just walks into his sister and brother's sex. I can understand Rosalie and Emmett having those thoughts but Carlisle and Esme? Not an image I want to see ever! Urgh, can he stop giving lust waves?!! I need to stop thinking about Bella. Sigh. She's just so beautiful. I could do nothing but run my fingers through her soft, long, silky brown hair and kiss her temple all day. I remember Tyler's thoughts clearly on her first day. That lecher kept replaying the picture of her chest. As she inhaled and exhaled, her chest moved up and down and her-_

_Oh god! Now I'm becoming a peeping-tom and a lecher!_

_Can I burn him now? __**(Ali)**_

_Well, thank god that's at least someone not thinking about those impropriate thoughts right now. Is that a vision? And eww. I'm sure I will definitely not go in Jasper's room tonight._

She raised an eyebrow at me, waiting for me to answer her question.

"Of course Alice."

"Yeah!" She shrieked like a five year-old who had just received her Christmas present.

_Just like Emmett when he received his jeep aka HIS PRECIOUS._

She lit James up and he started screaming like a girl. It. Was. Hilarious. (No offense.) Everyone was laughing with, well, except for Carlisle and Esme. They never approved us to burn anyone or anything unless it was necessary and do not have a choice.

Emmett and Rosalie was done with the place. Now to add a little extra touch, Alice lit the whole place on fire. I was proud. I turned my attention to my family. Is it just me or does all of them look satisfy? Even Carlisle and Esme! As for Emmett, he's just glad that he got a chance to kick some ass without getting in trouble. Shocker.

"Edward." Bella muttered.

A smile flickered across my face.

_She's dreaming about me._

A warm feeling overtook me. It was nothing I had felt before. At least before I met Bella. I like it. She looks really peaceful. Is this the only way I can her let the walls she built come down? I want her to let me through her walls; to let me stay by her side; to shower her love and gifts; to care for her and prevent her from any harm.

"Ready to leave?" Carlisle asked. We nodded our heads in approval.


End file.
